Much Ado About Aliens
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Kevin and Gwen fight so much that it's obvious they should be together. Unfortunately, they won't admit it. It's up to Ben and his friends to bring the two teens together. Gwevin. Some kinky BenxJulie at the end of chapter 3. No Flames.
1. Manly Misdirection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien Force or Shakespeare's work (which this is based on).**

**Ben 10: Alien Force/Much Ado About Nothing crossover. Gwevin.**

* * *

**Much Ado About Aliens**

**Chapter 1: Manly Misdirection**

Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson: allies and comrades, not really best friends but they put up with each other for Ben's sake. As much as they hate to admit it to themselves, they really do care for each other. It was obvious that there was something between the two; so much so that even someone as oblivious as Ben Tennyson could see it! True, during their war against the DNAliens and the Highbreed Kevin and Gwen had grown close, but not close enough for the two to get over themselves and admit their feelings. And so, it was up to Ben, Julie and their friends to bring the two brooding teens together.

Kevin was, as usual, working on his green and black Camaro in his garage. He had gone with Ben and Gwen to a movie earlier that day, and had ended up fighting with Gwen over certain details of the movies plot! As a result the three teenagers had been thrown out of the theatre.

Ben and Gwen had gone to their respective homes, and Kevin had gone to work on his car, just as he did whenever he needed to empty his mind of the stresses of life (namely Gwen). He didn't even realize he was musing to himself: 'One girls cute, but I don't care. One's smart, but I don't care. One's got a strong personality, but I _still don't care_! Until all those characteristics are in _one_ girl, I got no reason to waste my time on any of 'em.' Kevin stopped tinkering with the Camaro's engine long enough to realize what had just popped into his mind. Deciding he needed a break (he must have breathed in too much fumes and was high) he stood up straight and walked over to a chair nearby. He sat down and decided to let his mind wander more.

'She's gotta have money, and lots of it. She's gotta have the brains as well as the body. She's gotta have a strong sense of right and wrong of course. She's gotta have bright green eyes that're as sharp as her tongue. And most importantly: she's gotta be able to resist my roguish charm!' Kevin chuckled at that last one, remembering an instance months ago in which he had bragged to Gwen and Ben about his so-called 'roguish charm'. Hearing footsteps Kevin pulled himself out of his mind to peak around the corner and see who it was.

It was growing dark outside, the sun almost completely set, and all he could make out were two silhouettes. One was of average height and build, male. The other was slightly shorter, kind of chubby, and also male. Straining his ears he could just barely make out their voices. He instantly recognized them. 'Heh, the halfbreed Pyronite, and the Technopath; I'm sure they don't mind me eavesdropping!'

-

Alan Albright, a half Human/half Pyronite, and Cooper, a Technopath, were heading over to Ben's house with three tangerine/cucumber smoothies in tow. They were on a mission, the drinks being a reason to be anywhere near here. As they neared Kevin's garage Cooper released one of his spy bots (which looked like your average fly) to see if Kevin was in there. After it's affirmative response the two began their performance.

-

Kevin listened intently to the two boys talking to each other as they neared the garage. He was shocked when he heard what they said.

"So tell me again, Alan, what Gwen told Julie over the phone after she got back from the movie?" Cooper asked. Alan did his best not to crack up and replied in mock astonishment: "It's true, I was there when Julie called Ben and relayed the news to him. Gwen _loves_ Kevin!" Cooper was holding back tears of mirth now. "But I thought that Gwen hated Kevin, they're always fighting!"

'Is it possible?' Kevin wondered as he listened.

"So do married couples who've been together for years." Alan said in reply to Cooper's statement. Cooper imitated a disbelieving look and said, "I still don't believe it, what proof is there?" Allan froze, he completely forgot about what he would say for this part. He had to think quickly and make it good. And then it came to him! He smiled and said, "Ben and Julie are going to the beach-side fair tonight and Gwen asked if she and Kevin could tag along. Any time now she'll call Kevin and ask him if he'd like to come, all the while making it look as if it was Ben's idea, not hers!"

At that exact moment Kevin's cell phone started ringing, pulling him out of his daze. He fumbled the phone for a second before putting it to his ear. "Yeah?" he asked. He could almost hear eyes rolling in annoyance on the other end. "Listen, Kevin…"a sharp intake of air, "would you like to come with Ben, Julie and I to the fair?" Kevin was speechless, Gwen had asked him just as Alan had said! Taking a smug and slightly seductive tone he replied with: "If it's not to much of an inconvenience." "No more of an inconvenience than it is for me to ask you," Gwen replied, "but if you don't want to go then whatever! On her end Gwen was about to hang up when she heard Kevin say, "No, I want to go. I'll be there!" Gwen gave another "whatever" before hanging up and heading out the door. Kevin put his phone back in his pocket and prepared himself for a night with the young woman who secretly loved him.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Playing Games

**Because you all asked so nicely, here's the next chapter. At first I was only gonna do one more, but circumstances have forced me to do one or two more chapters after this one. Hope you all the enjoy the fluffy, cheesy, Gwevin-y crap to come!**

**Also, I've added a chapter title to chapter 1!**

**Free puke buckets sold here! ;) NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**Much Ado About Aliens**

**Chapter 2: Playing Games**

Gwen hung up her phone and slammed it down on the receiver. The tone of voice Kevin had spoken with had been so smug and annoying. Sometimes that boy could really piss her off! Leaving her room she headed to the kitchen. She was walking down the stairs when she heard Julie's voice whispering to someone downstairs. Something told her to stop and listen and so she did.

"Are you sure Ben? Kevin is always fighting with her. Plus I wouldn't put it past him to pull a stunt where he'd rise up her hopes then smash them to bits." A pause as Ben, who she was apparently talking to on the phone, replied. "So what if he always acts so protective of her, he's a good actor." Yet another pause, after which Julie gasped and giggled. "You're kidding. No way in hell! Tell me you confronted him about this!"

By now Gwen was extremely confused. If she didn't know any better she would've sworn that they were talking about the possibility of Kevin having feelings for her. _No, it's impossible_, she thought but then returned her attention to the conversation. "He's gonna do what? Awwww, that is so sweet…and cheesy. Well, I'll see you two at the fair tonight. Bye."

After a few seconds Gwen walked the rest of the way down the stairs and to the living room where Julie sat on the couch. Julie turned around and smiled saying, "Hey Gwen, ready to go? Ship's offering to be our transportation for the night, and since I just got my actual license I'm so excited about driving without parental supervision!" Gwen smiled and nodded her head. The two walked outside where Ship was bouncing around chirping out his name in an excited tone. As soon as it saw Julie Ship bounced over to her and nuzzled her leg.

"Hey Ship, ready to go? We need something that can hold four but is still sleek and stylish." Ship nodded an affirmative and bounced off to the driveway before morphing into a black, green and white Mazda6. Julie squealed in delight before running over to Ship and hopping into the drivers seat. Gwen followed after her. As the two girls drove off to pick up Ben and Kevin Gwen asked, "So, you were on the phone with Ben?" Julie couldn't help but grin slyly but she quickly schooled her expression before replying, "Yep, said he was adamant about rectifying what happened during our last date to the fair. Said he's going to win me a big stuffed animal no matter what." Gwen nodded along, knowing full well that Julie knew she had overheard them but was not going to discuss it.

Once they arrived at Ben's house Gwen handed over shotgun to him and moved to the back row. It made her both happy for Ben and nauseous seeing the two constantly making goo-goo eyes at each other. She wished she could be with a guy that loved her for her, someone she could have deep, meaningful conversations with, someone who would every now and then spoil her with gifts. She couldn't help but think about Kevin, and it brought a constriction to her heart and a blush to her face to think about the idiot.

Before she knew it another presence had added itself to the car. Gwen looked over to see Kevin grinning at her. She kept herself calm and reserved; if Kevin really loved her and wanted her, he was gonna have to jump threw serious hoops first. She smirked at Kevin before facing away from him and reprising the role of the girl who was pissed off at a roguishly charming idiot.

--

Kevin usually wasn't a game player. He preferred the quick, straightforward path, no tedious mucking about to get somewhere. But there _was_ one game he was willing to play.

Gwen had made it obvious that she wasn't going to come out and say that she was in love with him; she wanted Kevin to woo her. And what Gwen wanted she got. Kevin already new she wouldn't fall for his bad boy routine, so he was gonna have to take a different approach. Thankfully Ben had given him a rather cheesy idea. Kevin grinned as his imagination played out the forthcoming scene in his head.

--

As soon as they arrived at the fair Ben had immediately taken Julie over to the roller coaster. The two had offered for Gwen and Kevin to come with but Kevin had declined saying he wanted to spend some _quality time_ with Gwen. The two lovebirds had shrugged and ran off together to the coaster.

Kevin then led Gwen over to the Ferris Wheel. As Gwen got into the small cart she noticed Kevin whispering to the operator and slip him something. Kevin then walked over to Gwen with a devious smirk on his face and sat down next to her. Once the guardrail was up and secure the wheel began moving. Gwen watched as the world was lifted from her feet and their cart rose to the top of the wheel. As soon as it had reached the top all motion stopped. Gwen immediately looked down to the operator to see if something was amiss. Nothing, not even a tinge of fear, worry or concern from anyone in the vicinity. Gwen then looked over at Kevin who was looking much to innocent.

"Kevin?" she growled.

"Oh my! It seems were stuck up here. Might as well make the best of it." Kevin said, all the while inching closer to Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes and grinned as realization struck her. Kevin had bribed the operator to leave them up here. It was classic, sweet…and _definitely_ cheesy. But the boy wasn't going to win her over that easily! She grinned and waved bye to Kevin as she used her Anodite powers to phase her through the cart and float down to the ground. Gwen: 1, Kevin: 0.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**Okay, so what did ya think? Now I need yalls help here, give me ideas for other things that Kevin could do at the fair to win Gwen over. Remeber: the fluffier, the cheesier, the Gwevin-ier...THE BETTER!**


	3. Love, Like A ThreeCheese Fondue

**Tada! The last chapter of 'Much Ado About Aliens'! I hope you all enjoy this epic conclusion. Warning: random, silly, cheesy-ness will ensue. The likes of which you have never seen before I'll wager. Furthermore, some kinky humanxalien making out at the end (a little treat for my loyal viewers and fans). So without further ado...**

**I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

**Much Ado About Aliens**

**Chapter 3: Love, Like A Three-Cheese Fondue**

_So the Ferris Wheel idea didn't work, there's more where that came from_, Kevin thought as her searched for Gwen. After several minutes of searching he found her sitting on a bench sipping from a bottle of water. When Gwen spotted Kevin she smirked and asked, "Enjoy your _ten minutes_ of personal time?" Kevin stuck out his tongue and grumbled something about 'rude, red-headed, pain-in-my-ass chick'. Gwen snorted in amusement.

"So, since you _obviously_ don't care for Ferris Wheels, how 'bout something else?" Gwen raised an eyebrow, curious as to what cheesy yet romantic plan Kevin had up his sleeve this time. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. Kevin smirked and held out a hand, silently asking Gwen to take it so he could show her. Gwen got up and refused the hand, instead walking a few steps before asking, "You coming or not?" Kevin '_hmph_'-ed and took the lead again.

--

High above the fair, invisible to the naked eye, floated a teenage girl and a humanoid creature. They were rendered invisible by the creature's own natural powers. At that moment they were laughing their ass's off, watching as Kevin and Gwen move from one attraction to the other. Each time Kevin would try to get closer to Gwen…and each time Gwen would do something to totally ruin the moment. In Big Chill's cold voice Ben said, "This is just too rich. First she dumps him at the Ferris Wheel, next she switches places with a guy who then tries to flirt with Kevin at the Love Tunnel, and when he tries to share a funnel cake with her…_snicker_…she sneezes into it!" Ben and Julie broke out into another bought of laughter. They were never going to let Kevin forget this.

"Yeah, it's nice to see Kevin being made the fool instead of him making you the fool. Poetic justice at its finest." Julie smiled at and looked to Ben who turned his head and smiled at her. Suddenly Julie's mind took a dive for the gutter. As a sly grin spread across her face she leaned in to Ben's ear and whispered: "I wonder what it would be like to make out with a Necrofriggian." Ben's grin was made even more devious in appearance thanks to the fact that his alien was a ghost-type. "Wanna find out?"

--

Kevin was at his wits end. Every attempt to win over Gwen had been sabotaged by the redhead. It was almost as if she didn't want to be won over. It was seriously irritating and depressing. He had one last plan to use, and he had hoped it wouldn't come to this, given the outcome of his past attempts.

Coming upon the haunted house he noticed Gwen standing back, fear already evident in her eyes. Kevin understood the situation but couldn't walk away from this one.

--

About 6 months into their teaming up to fight the DNAliens Kevin had discovered that Gwen had a paralyzing fear of ghosts, zombies and the like. According to Ben, it was partly to do with the fact that when they were ten and had been visiting an overly preppy boarding school during that fateful summer, Ghostfreak had possessed Gwen! He had then threatened to throw himself over the edge of a building if Ben didn't submit himself to Ghostfreak.

--

Kevin came back over to Gwen and said, "We don't have to do it if you don't want to." Gwen looked to him, eyes filled with relief. She then immediately rapped her arms around Kevin and kissed him full on the lips. Kevin was totally caught off guard by this but decided to go with it.

After they broke apart Gwen asked, "So how did the haunted house fit into you plan to woo me?" Kevin grinned sheepishly and replied, "I knew you were afraid of haunted houses, so I figured if I could get you into one you'd get so scared that you'd jump into my arms and beg me to save you." Gwen chuckled and said, "Sometimes I wonder if you and my cousin hang out too much, I swear he's rubbing off on you." Kevin chuckled then asked, "So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Gwen thought for a second before replying, "Definitely."

And so arm in arm they walked back to Ship, still in his Mazda6 form. They were meters away when they heard moaning sounds coming from the car. Kevin put his finger to his lips, telling Gwen to be quiet. They snuck up on the car and swung the passenger door open. What they saw would require years of therapy to erase.

In the back row of the car was Ben in Big Chill's form with Julie sitting on his lap. The two were in a serious lip lock and Kevin could have sworn he saw Julie's tongue rapped around what must have been a proboscis jutting out of the Necrofriggian's mouth. Ben's hands were set on the girl's lower back slowly drawing circles into the exposed skin. It was all too clear who was producing the moaning sounds and why. Gwen cleared her throat and said, "Well, it appears that you've been rubbing off onto both Ben and Julie you sick little kink!" All Kevin could say was: "Damn…that is HOT!"

_The End_


End file.
